Love Conquers All *UPDATED*
by Melinda
Summary: Rachel's getting married, but not to Tobias. Can Tobias tell Rachel his feelings before it's too late? Note: This story has been changed. Edited, retyped, same plot but different story. The first chapter's the same, but last two are different. I like thi


Love Conquers All   
By: Melinda   
  
AUTHORS NOTE: Futuristic story (duh!). It's very sappy, not one of my best stories, but OK. And Rachel and/or Tobias may seem a little outta charcter. Enjoy!   
  
PROLOGUE   
  
They were in love, everybody knew it. They didn't have to say anything to eachother...they just knew, but how come she was marrying another man?   
  
Chapter 1   
  
The wedding was less than a week away when Tobias was told. He was over at Jake and Cassie's just having coffee and Cassie brought it up. Saying she was going to be Maid of Honor. Tobias nearly had a heart attack.   
  
Rachel moved out of town after the war was over. Tobias was a bird, and that was that. She still loved him when she left, but felt as if she has no real reason to stay.   
  
But because of her mother, sisters, and friends she came back. For the wedding.   
  
It was the day after Cassie told Tobias about Rachel getting marrried when he was knocking on their front door.   
  
Cassie answered the door. "Tobias...why are you here?"   
  
Tobias was in his human form, for good this time. "Where's Rachel?" he asked immediately she opened the door.   
  
"Um, in town. We're meeting today, down at the bridal shop. She's gonna get my dress with me and I'm going to pick out her wedding dress..." Cassie trailed off. "Please tell me you're not going to ruin her wedding!"   
  
"I'm not going to ruin her wedding. I just want to catch up with her." which was the semi-truth of what he told her. He did love her, just wanted to let her know that.   
  
"She's going to be here in...fifteen minutes. You wanna come in?" Cassie opened the door more for Tobias as he walked in.   
  
"Thank you Cassie." he told her. "Where's Jake?"   
  
"Working. He's going to pick up Jonathan and Meghan from school because he knows I'm going to be out with Rachel." she told him, pouring herself some coffee. "Want some?"   
  
"No thanks." he sat down. "Has she changed much?"   
  
Cassie shook her head. "Not really. She works hard, that's how she met this guy. His name's Jeffrey and he's a lawyer...just like her. Same firm I think." she sipped her coffee.   
  
"Hmmm." he paused.   
  
Just then the doorbell rang. Cassie opened it. Rachel gave her a huge hug. "It's so wonderful to see you again!"   
  
When Rachel and Cassie pulled away she looked over at Tobias. "Tobias...you look wonderful!" Rachel smiled and gave him a quick hug. "I'm getting married."   
  
Tobias nodded. "I know...congradulations!"   
  
Rachel smiled. "Thank you!"   
  
Chapter 2   
  
Tobias didn't want to go to the wedding, he knew it would cause him much heartbreak to see the love of his life get married to another man. When the thought even entered his mind it made him want to scream, cry, and just die. He knew it would be wonderful though, to see her happy...and just to see her again. But to ruin the wedding? He saw that episode of Friends when Rachel went all the way to London to tell Ross she loved him, but didn't. He was so happy, and he ended up saying her name. Tobias didn't want to do that. But Tobias had to do something, but what?  
  
Rachel looked at herself in the mirror, I can not believe it. She thought, I am getting married to a wonderful man. But am I doing the right thing? Of course, Jeffery loves me. We're going to live happily ever after. It's going to be wonderful!  
  
Cassie walked in and saw Rachel standing in front of the mirror. "You look beautiful."  
  
Rachel turned around and looked at Cassie. "Thanks, you look beautiful, too." she smiled. "Is Tobias coming to the wedding?"  
  
Cassie shook her head. "Sorry, he's not."  
  
"Cassie, you know. When I saw Tobias the other day...it was great." Rachel paused. "All of these memories and feelings came back, I didn't even know I had. But I love Jeffery..."  
  
Cassie smiled weakly and nervously. "It's only because he's an ex...er, old friend. It's no big deal. I gotta get in place. Good luck!" She gave Rachel a small hug and ran off.  
  
Rachel walked out of the room and looked for an usher or somebody to get her a glass of wine. She heard moaning in the other room, she wanted to see who was fooling around on her wedding day. She opened the door slightly, and gasped. Oh my God! she shut the door quickly and ran off.  
  
Standing tall, scared, and nervous Rachel walked down the aisle. She had never been so full of emotions in her life. She didn't know what to do. She walked up to the priest, where Jeffery was and didn't smile.  
  
"We are all gathered here today..." the priest started.  
  
Rachel looked towards the door, hoping something would happen. Then somebody came running in .  
  
Chapter 3  
  
"Wait! Wait! I love you, Rachel!! I love you!!!" he shouted.  
  
Everybody turned and gasped.  
  
The man ran up to Rachel.   
  
"Shoot! I'm sorry wrong wedding." the man ran back out the church doors.  
  
The priest coughed. "Anyways..." and continued on talking.  
  
"Do you, Rachel, take this man to love and obey, through sickness and health, for richer and poorer til death do you part?" the priest asked Rachel.  
  
Rachel nodded. "I-I...I do."  
  
The priest turned to Jeffery. "Do you, Jeffery, take this woman to love and obey, through sickness and health, for richer and poorer, til death do you part?"   
  
Jeffery nodded and started to speak.  
  
"No."  
  
The priest looked at Rachel. "No?"  
  
"No." she started. "I do not take Jeffery as my husband." then she picked up her dress and ran out the church door.  
  
Jeffery gasped and then shrugged. He looked over at one of the bridesmaid and winked at her. "Thank God, I was going to say no I can't marry her. But I will marry Jenny."  
  
The bridesmaid known as Jenny took Rachel's spot and they got married.  
  
Meanwhile, Rachel was out infront of the church trying to catch a cab or bus.   
  
A cab stopped infront of Rachel and the door opened. "Jump in!"   
  
Rachel got into the cab and kissed Tobias on the lips. "I love you."  
  
Tobias smiled and kissed her back. "I love you, too. But, how come you didn't marry Jeffery?"  
  
"He cheated on me, and I didn't love him anyways." Rachel glanced out the back of the window then looked at Tobias. "You want to get married?"  
  
Tobias shook his head. "No."  
  
"No?" Rachel repeated.  
  
"Not until we get to the airport and go to Paris. The city of love." he smiled and kissed her.  
  
The End (Below EPILOGUE)  
  
EPILOGUE  
  
Rachel and Tobias got married in Paris and lived happily ever after. Yes, Jeffery was cheating on Rachel with Jenny, BUT Rachel and Jeffery never really loved each other anyways. Everybody in this story lived happily ever after though.  
  
Author's Note: Rachel left Tobias because he was a bird, and felt that they could never be together. She also went off to law school...college. Any other questions?   



End file.
